The Princess Kunoichi 12
by xxQuietShadowxx
Summary: The Princess Kunoichi 12 is an organization that kills for money, fame and to prove those boys wrong. Read as Sakura Ino Hinata Tenten and other girls fight to prove the people they love wrong and with new powers who knows what awaits them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Kunoichi 12

Sakura Ino Hinata Tenten and Karin have recently found out that the boys thought of them as weak annoying

"I Can't Believe they said those mean things about us" Sakura Wailed

"We are just as good as those boys who think their all that because they became jounins before us" tenten said as she angrily pounds the ground constantly

"I am not annoying " Ino said putting her hands on her hips

"I am only annoying if i don't get my shopping spree but other than that i am good" Ino said

"uh you kind of are and we all know you love to shop" Karin said

"Oh how would you know you only been here a month" Ino screeched

Karin has been here for a month because team Hebi has recently joined the good side

"I have been training my butt off for two years and I'm still considered weak" Sakura said still in shock

"Don't think your the only one whos been training we all have been" Hinata said angrily

"She knows shes just mad like the rest of us" Tenten said

"Gr I'm going for a walk" Karin said

"I'm coming with you' all the other girls said

"Whatever" Karin said

Into the forest...

"Its so calm and peaceful here" Ino said skipping around

"Its much more quiet then the village" tenten sighed

"Much much more quiet" sakura agreed

"Hey guys I see a Golden chest inside of a tree" Karin said pointing to a rainbow chest with different kind of symbols on it.

'OMG I saw this in a movie I think it has clothes for the prettiest girls in the village lets go guys we must be the prettiest" Ino said excitedly

"Um sure I guess" Hinata said while everyone ran towards it when they got to the box

'Well?" Tenten asked

"What?" Ino said

"Open it' Sakura said

'Why me" Ino asked

"ugh just let me"Karin said

just as she was about to open it a kunai went pass her ear

'Huh whos there" karin shouted

"Oh its just us" Temari said pointing to herself and Matsuri

"Oh what are you guys doing here" Sakura asked

"We got bored" Matsuri said

"Ok we found a box come open it with us" Ino yelled cueing them to hurry up

"Sure" Temari said jumping down from the tree she was just on

"Ok I want to open it" Karin said when she opened it out came a bunch of necklaces and just 12 necklaces 2 of each color and 2 dice

"Hey I want the Red Blue Necklace" Ino said reaching out to grab it but got shocked instead

"what the fuck was that" Ino screamed in pain

" Hey look at the symbols on the dices" temari pointed out

"on 1 dice it has the symbols of Fire Water Wind Earth Lighting and Ice" Sakura said

"On the 2nd dice it has 1 class and 2nd class and thats it" hinata said frowning

" I wonder what that means" Ino said

"Maybe we roll the dice?" Karin said shrugging her shoulders

" Yeah lets roll it" Tenten said

"Ooh I call 1st " Matsuri said as she grabbed the one with symbols and rolled it and it landed on

"Hey I landed on Lightning" Matsuri said just as she said those words one of the yellow necklace went on to her neck

"Woah" Hinata said shocked

"That was weird" Ino shooked her head

'Maybe we should roll the 2nd one to" Sakura said

"I say Matsuri should since she rolled the 1st one" Temari smirked

"Fine" Matsuri said as she rolled the 2nd one it landed on 1st class

"Its 1st class" Hinata said as a tattoo of 1st class with lightning appeared on her hand

"Oh my gosh I think it makes sense now" Ino shrieked

"what is it Ino-Pig" sakura asked

"It means that you roll the dice and if you get that symbol thats your element and theres a 2nd on the dice because there is 2 wind people elements" Ino explained

"Oh lets all just roll it' Temari said

"Ok I'll go next" Temari said

Temari got element Wind and 2nd class in and she was shock thinking she would get 1st class. Sakura got fire and 1st class and she was quite happy. Ino got Wind and 1st class which she got mad she wanted Ice. Hinata got Water and 1st class which made perfect sense because shes calm. Tenten got Earth and 1st class which she thought was pretty cool. Karin got the element Ice which she was not excited with and was 1st class.

"Well we all got 1st class except temari" Ino said

"Wait what are the other symbols" Tenten said

"Hmmm one looks like Metal the other person of our group member is the elementl of metal. Another looks like a music note with each of our element in it which means we have someone who is the element of music with a little bit of each element in their fighting one of the symbol looks like a soul what kind of element is that?" Karin asked

"The element of Summoning!" Sakura yelled excitedly

"Ok now continuing The other elements are the element of the moon and the Sun" Karin said inspecting the symbols

"Ok lets go back to the village and tell everyone" Matsuri said getting up

"No we should not" Sakura said

"Why not" Temari said frowning

"well we were called weak and we want to become stronger to prove to everyone we are just as strong" Ino said

"Ok fine" Matsuri

"Ok we should make a costume for all of us" Ino started

" We could make an akatsuki look alike cloak but instead of clouds we could put our element and match the color to our element and wear our necklace" Ino said

" Ok we should be called The Princess Kunoichi 12 because we are all females" Hinata said

"We need 5 more members for 5 more necklaces" Tenten said

"Ok we recruit on the way of making our hide out" Hinata said

"The Princess Kunoichi 12 will be one organization to fear" Temari said evily while all the other girls smirked evily

Review tell me how good or bad it is and I will finish this story


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Couple of Hours Later...

"I'm so tried" Ino complained huffing

"See thats why your called a pig your so slow" Sakura said putting her hands on her hips

"Oh shut up forhead at least my forehead isn't as wide as yours" Ino sneered

"Why you!" Sakura shouted running towards Ino with a kunai

"Bring it wimp" Ino said getting in her defence stance

Whoosh!

"Ahhh"

"What was that"

" Both of you shut up' Temari yelled holding a her fan

"yeah you guys are so annoying just come on were almost near the place were going to build our hideout" Tenten said

"Finally"Sakura said getting up off the floor with Ino

"Took us long enough to get here" Ino said wiping the dirt off her pants

"Lets keep going forward" Hinata said

"Yeah lets keep going" Tenten said walking along Hinata

"we would have been there if it weren't for two girls" Karin said glaring at Sakura and Ino while they nervously laughed

"Hey just over there is where were going to build our house' Matsuri said

"lets all look around and meet in 10 minutes in the middle" karin said while they all separated

This place has place with a huge waterfally with a forest to its right and to the left is a free open space around 300 yards of front of the water fall was a 100 yard place wiith all the jewelry you could find and next to it was a 75 yard where there was millions of boxes of food and next it that was a 25 yard where there was just weapons this was a paradise just for anyone who loved weapons like Tenten there was every weapon in the world. Right beside it was huge library one 50 feet wide and 6 feet tall book shelf for medical stuff 1 for weapon mastery 1 for cooking 1 for chemistry 1 elementary mastery 1 fashion 1 Genjutsu mastery 1 for blood lines 1 shelf ninjutsu and tajutsu and 3 shelves for just reading 2 for the history of every place and 20 shelves for people all around the world and where they live and what they like to do.(everything is in a separate building everything is in a building and everything is labeled they just have to connect their house to it)

"Oh my gosh this is huge and so pretty" Ino said coming back from her tour of the palce

'I know I never seen a place more beautiful" Tenten said almost drooling

"Theres 300 yards filled with nothing though is the only problem' Hinata said

"Oh no thats not a problem" Matsuri said

"Its where were building our house in half the place and were buiding the training grounds" Matsuri said

"Yeah were going to have a huge place to train" temari said grinning

'Hold up what do you mean we are building it" Ino asked

"Were going to build it from scratch" Matsuri said

"what" all the girls yelled

"We will never finish in time by evening" Temari screamed at Matsuri

"yeah we will' Matsuri insisted

'No we won't" Karin said

'Yeah we will" Matsuri still insisted

"How?" Sakura asked

'We use our powers" Matsuri said

"Yeah that makes it easier if WE KNEW HOW" Tenten practically screamed

'its just the simple part its like this Temari and Ino designes the house with their wind power I will use mine to build all the things we need that involve electric tenten will use hers to get the wood Hinata will build the things like the faucet the showers and everyone will have a bathroom with a shower in there room so there is no need for sharing and Sakura will help Ino and Temari burning the wood pieces we dont need to make it right Understoof" Matsuri asked

"Yeah" all the girls said or nodded

5 Pm

"woo we finally finished" Tenten tried to cheer to bad she was tired

"Yeah lets go check out our rooms" Ino said trying to run inside but was tripped by Sakura and Sakura went in first

'FAG" Ino yelled at her getting up the floor and running in

Inside the house...

There was a kitchen there was 3 cooking stoves 20 cabinets for the food for the week because it was a big group 1 faucet and thats it

The Dining hall has 2 tables connected 6 chairs for each table because 12 is the maz member in the organization and a glass chandelier for lighting it was a big chandelier

The Living room 1 A Plasma screen TV 4 couches with 3 seats each and a Stereo and 12 laptops all stacked up

The Living room 2 A Plasma screen TV 4 couches a Stereo and Table for board games

Music room A room filled with all the music in Cd and all the instruments

Sakura Room A warm room that is never hot or cold with a hot tub inside the bathroom with the wall paper is black with a moving fire backround that lights the place up and theres a window there for Cabinets is made out of Rose Quartz as well. Her bathroom is made out of unbreakable has a pink fluffy bed

Ino Room A room that you can feel the breeze in everything is white its a gorgeous room with everything white or crystals like her bathroom is pure crystal that isnt breakable. Her cabinets are made out of Quartz Her wallpaper is a sun with nothing special to go with has a white soft bed

Hinata room A room where it is feels like your at the ocean with the wallpaper you can feel the waves like its coming at you the cabinets are made out of aquastones and her room is blue and her bathroom is made out of unbreakable has a blue feathery bed

Tenten room is green to represent nature and her wallpaper is trees that feels like your at the forest. The Cabinets are Green Glass but it is that glass that is unbreakable. Her bathroom is Emerald and is also has a green fluffy bed

Matsuri room makes u feel like lightning hits you when you enter. Her wallpaper is lightning that looks like its going to strike. Her bathroom is made out of Yellowish Diamonds and her Cabinets are made out of pure has a yellow fluffy bed

Karin room makes you feel cold her wallpaper is Ice and her bathroom is made out of Ice stones and her cabinets are also made out of only ice that isn't has a blue fluffy bed

Temari room is nothing special similar to Ino but her wallpaper is the Sky with no sun. Her bathroom is our of Platinum and so is her has a white fluffy bed.(other rooms will be described later on in the story)

Into the Living Room...

"This house is so amazing" Ino said

'Yeah so is my room I can't believe its out of Saphire" Hinata squealed

"Guys I put this whole place in Genjustsu so no one will know that we are here" Sakura said

"Hey guys I wonder if the Guys miss us" Karin asked quietly

"Yeah I wonder if they do" Ino sighed

At Konoha XOXOXOOX

"Hey Chouji wheres Ino" Shikamaru asked

"I don't know I haven't seen her all day" Chouji shrugged his shoulders

"Probaly on a shopping spree" Shikamaru said

"Hey have you guys seen Sakura" Sai and Naruto went to ask them

"No we haven't probaly went shopping with Ino to" Chouji said

"Guys wheres Karin were missing precious training time" Sasuke glared

"Yeah where is that red head" Suigetsu asked

"Shopping like the rest of them?" Sai asked

"Aarf!" Akamaru barked

"Hey guys wheres Hinata-Chan" Kiba asked

"HINATA-CHAN's missing!" Naruto shouted

"Hinata better not be missing" Neji said also coming in

"How unyouthful it would be to be missing" lee said shaking his head

"Hn why would they be here they might be at the mall or something" Shino mumbled

"Tenten goes shopping with them?' Neji asked

"Hm how unyouthful to skip training" lee said

"Have you guys seen Temari or Matsuri" Kankuro asked them

"Wow when you come here" Naruto shouted

'Just now to look for them" Gaara glared at hime

"Hehe lets just go ask Tsunade then" Naruto said running faster than he have ever afraid of gaara

At the Hokage office XOXOXO

"There missing ninjas of the leaf"Tsunade said quietly

"What do you mean there missing ninjas" Naruto shouted

"they haven't been seen anywhere all day" Tsunade said bonking him on the head

"Lets go get them then" Lee said

"Yeah we can hunt them down fast with my skills" Naruto bragged

"Were going to find them" Sasuke said

"You boys will all be required to stay here because all the jounins are out on missions you are not to go looking for them" Tsunade ordered

"But Tsu-"

"No buts now get out of here before I make you" Tsunade yelled

"And one more thing keep and eye out for enemies there everywhere" Tsunade said

"Where are you guys" All the boys thought

**So how was my story please review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With The Girls...

"I wonder if the others miss us" Sakura Ino Hinata Temari Matsuri Karin sighed

"Awe Come on guys those guys probably still think were weak this is our chance to finally show our youth!" Tenten yelled in her Lee pose

"You've been hanging out with lee to much" Ino said shaking her head

"Who is Lee" Matsuri asked

"Some weird guy that always did a weird pose and was in love with Sakura" Temari said

"He w-was n-not" Sakura said clearly embarrassed

"Yeah he was " Hinata said taking a seat on the couch

"Wow guys thanks for the support" Sakura sighed

"What ever"They all said

"Hey Ino did you ever finish our costumes"Karin asked

"Oh yeah I finished yesterday" Ino said walking to her room to get the Cloaks

"I wonder how they look if she made it really good" Sakura said

"Its hard to find out if she actually put effort or rushed" Hinata shrugged her shoulders

"Well lets all hope for the best" Karin said

"HERE I AM GUYS!" Ino shouted

"Ow pig do you have to be that loud" Temari yelled

"yeah or I could be louder" Ino giggled

"Nah that voice is better than louder" Matsuri said

"Just shut up and show the costumes" Tenten said

"Ok ok lets get the show on the road" Ino said taking the cloaks out

"Ok so I thought it would be pretty if I made everyones costume a little different I made everyone an Akatsuki costume look alike except no clouds and no red outline" Ino stated making herself clear

"Ok instead of the clouds I put your element and instead of the outline red I made it matching your color and their all glittery Sakura is pink Karin is Sky blue Temari is gold Hinata is blue mine is white Matsuri yellow Tenten is green" Ino said proudly of her work

"Wow Ino these are pretty good" Sakura complimented

"I know it was by me so it obviously would be good" Ino said

"Oh and one more things guys concentrate your energy onto your hand and stop the chakra when its at least the size to fit this" Tenten said showing them a small circle

"Hmm ok" they all said and did it in a snap

"Ok now give me the pieces of the stones" Tenten instructed

"Ok" They said giving it to her while Tenten took out 7 crowns

"Oh my gosh their so pretty" Ino exclaimed

"Yeah i made crowns for us to wear everywhere we go Heres Sakura a nice Ruby Crown Ino a Pure Crystal Crown Temari a Platinum Crown Hinata an Aqua stone bathroom Matsuri your Diamond Crown and Karin your Unmeltable Ice stones" Tenten said

"I put the Chakra stone into your crown" Tenten said

"Oh guys I made us like 1000 cards with our information on it" Hinata started

"YOU DID WHAT!" Temari shouted

" no its not like that kind of information its just our Email so they know who to hire and a picture of us with our cloak and your outline of the cloak is the outline of the card I put a name for everyone Princess Kunoichi Elegant Wind is Ino because she's pretty Princess Kunoichi Devious Wind is Temari because of her evil mind Princess Kunoichi Accurate Earth is Tenten because she rarely misses on hitting targets or people Princess Kunoichi Tremendous Fire is Sakura because she has strong healing and fighting skills Princess Kunoichi Silent Water because I'm so quiet Princess Kunoichi Graceful Ice is Karin because she is graceful in everything we do and Princess Kunoichi Swift thunder is Matsuri because shes Swift in everthing she does" Hinata said

"Oh so they can contact us if they want us to assasinate someone" Tenten starting to get the meaning of making the cards

"and know what to call us when going into battle" Ino said getting the message

"So what is our first mission going to be" Karin asked

"Our first mission is to be kill a wealthy Lord" Hinata said

"Oh yay HOW MUCH WE GET PAID" Sakura said loudly on the last 5 words

"500 yen" Hinata said

"What the hell 500 yen to kill a wealthy lord" Ino voiced boomed

"nah just kidding 500,000 yen" Hinata said

"Holy Shit we will be rich" Matsuri Shouted

"You bet we will" Sakura said dancing

"When is the deadline" Temari asked

"in two hours" Hinata said

"Oh my gosh how we going to get there" Karin asked freaking out

"Use Temari and Ino wind to get there remember" Tenten said

"Well lets go now" Sakura said

"Ok were moving up" Temari said

"O m g" were moving" Karin screamed as a tornado started forming aroudn them

"Were here" Ino announced as the tornado around them disappeared

"Wow that was fast" Hinata said

"Ok so how many people we have to kill to kill him" Ino asked

"100" Tenten siad

"Damn thats a lot lets go" matsuri said running into the building

"Woah didn't see this coming" as 100 men looked prepared

"Took you ladies long enough to come here" A guy with a beard began talking

"I am Jin Shin and prepare to meet your doom" Jin said in a loud booming voice

"Psh we aren't meeting our doom for a long time" Tenten said

"Who are you guys" Jin asked

"We are the organization Mistress" Temari said

"Never heard of you guys are you sure thats your name" Jin asked

"Oh yeah this is an all female organization" sakura said

"I am The Princess Kunoichi of the Tremendous Fire" Sakura said

"I am the Princess Kunoichi of the Elegant Wind" Ino said

"I am the Princess Kunoichi of the Devious Wind" Temari said

"I am the Princess Kunoichi of the Silent Water" Hinata said

"I am the Princess Kunoichi of the Graceful Ice" Karin said

"I am the Princess Kunoichi of the Swift Thunder"Matsuri said

"I am the Princess Kunoichi of the Accurate Earth" Tenten said

"Prepare to meet your doom" they all shouted and disappeared

"Attack the Princess and don't let them escape"Jin shouted and evil laughed right after

With Sakura XOXOXOXO

"Fire ball Jutsu" Sakura said shooting the balls of fire killing at least 2 for every ball of flames that come out of their mouth"

With Ino XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wind Aerial Cut Jutsu" Ino said jumping up in the air and cutting each of the people in half that was in her way

With Hinata XOXOXOXOO

"Water Slicing jutsu" Hinata shouted Cutting each person with a wave of sharp waterfally

With Temari XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Wind Scythe Justsu" Temari yelled not cutting them but instead damaging them not to move a muscle at all which made them die slowly

With Karin XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Freezing Core jutsu" Karin said Freezing them until they froze and couldn't even thaw out

With Tenten and Matsuri XOXOOXXOXO

" Hey you guys left no one except the boss left for us to kill" they both complained

"Oh well you guys were slow" Karin said

"Wait guys we could talk this out" Jin said backing up

"We could but we won't" Sakura said behind him slitting the back of his head

"Mission accomplished"

"Wheres the 500,000 yen Hinata-Chan" Sakura asked

"Near Konoha" She answered

"Lets all drop a card so they know who we are and lets go get our reward" Sakura said while each of them dropped a their card

**How was the story! Review please. I will post a poll up and put which pairings you want for this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wait a minute were going near Konoha?" Sakura said unsure

"Yeah" Hinata answered her question

"WHAT! WHAT IF THEY SEE US HINATA" Sakura said panicking

"Don't worry they won't unless they're on mission which hopefully they aren't" Tenten try to help Hinata out

"Ok if were caught we are so busted" Ino said making sure she isn't the one to be blame this time remembering the last time they got caught sneaking out because of her.

"Ok Lets move out of this Icky place and get to the guy who owes us money" Karin said

"Its a girl" Hinata said

"Oh who cares what it who it is" Karin said

"Ok lets just go guys come one" Temari said pushing the girls to the exit of this building

"Hey don't push to fast I might break a nail" Sakura and Ino complained simultaneously

"Wait why are we walking when we could just teleport" Hinata said making all the girls stop

"Hinata why didn't you remind us" Matsuri shouted

"I thought you guys knew" Hinata said innocently

"No we didn't we totally forgot we even had special powers" Ino said and started bickering with Hinata while Sakura was busy listening to something and looked unfocused

"Sakura are you ok" Matsuri asked

"Yeah but I hear talking close by" Sakura said

"Guys get ready there might be some enemies" Temari shouted making Hinata and Ino and Tenten look at her and started getting some of there marvelous weapons out which included a Katana Shurkens and Kunais

With the people there listening to...

"Dude Orochimaru like died a long time ago" A voice said

"Who Cares we still need a job" A female voice said

"The other 3 already died thanks to those Sound and Leaf Ninjas" He argued with her

"Sakon and Ukon you better listen to me" She yelled

"Tayuya you better shut up" he mocked

With the girls now...

"What the hell I killed her" Temari said in shocked

"Sometimes you think you kill them but you don't" Karin said angry for that fact that some of the Sound 5 was still alive

"Tch Well look at this seems like we have some unexpected eavesdroppers" Sakon and Ukon said

" Now why would some people be here eavesdropping" The both said

"To kill you" Temari said running towards them with her fan

"You will never kill us" Sakon said

"Tayuya help us" Ukon hissed

"Nah i'll like to see you guys die" tayuya smirked evily

"You will regret this after we win" Sakon said

"Wind Scyther Justsu" Temari said jumping onto a tree

"Fire Kick" Sakura said trying to kick Sakon and continually kept on trying with the kick of hers

"Water Lion" Hinata said summoning a lion to help her Sakura and Temari fight Sakon

"Air Puppets" Ino said pulling our some air strings attached to an air puppet

"An air puppet how pathetic" Ukon sneered at her

"I'll show you pathetic Air puppets are" Ino yelled at him as she started moving her hands at a tremendously fast pace and while she was making those movements the puppet was attacking him with great speed at attacking and great speed at dodging.

"Why you irratating little girl" Ukon said as he threw a kunai right onto her shoulder

"Ahhh' Ino screamed

"Matsuri heal Ino me and Tenten got this" Karin said angrily

'Got it" Matsuri said rushing to Ino and making a yellow light appear on Matsuri hand as she begun to heal Ino

"Ice Shard Jutsu" Karin said shooting Shards of Ice out of hand while Ukon dodged it with a fast pace

"Kyahh" Tenten said as she used tajutsu

She started punching him really fast. She only hit him once out of 10 times so she kicked and punched really fast. Ukon on the other hand was having trouble dodging all of the punches. He would always look for an opening. She let he guard up on her leg so he kicked her and then continued kicking her again while she kept punching his leg which wasn't easy for her because she was on the floor. Everything was going out find until

"Ice sword" Karin said

"My my such a strong lady to bad you have to die" Ukon said whipping out a Kunai and started defending himself

"Tch pathetic" Karin said as she sliced of his arm with the Kunai while Ukon looked full of shock

"Ahhhh my arm my beautiful arm look at what you have done" Ukon said glaring at Karin

'Tch I don't feel sorry for anything because I am a member of the Princess Kunoichi 12" Karin said

as she finished him off stabbing his heart

"Ukon my brother how dare you kill him" Sakon said glaring at Karin then charged at her

"Never let your Guard down" Hinata whispered while she sliced him in half

"Woah"Tayuya said

"Look we don't want to fight" Sakura said

"We Don't?" Temari questioned

"You want to join our organization" Hinata asked

"What organization" Tayuya asked

"The Princess Kunoichi 12" Tenten said

"Guys I'm feeling beter!" Ino shouted

"yeah i'll join"Tayuya said

"Join what" Ino asked

"Our organization what else" Matsuri said

"but first lets see if your allowed to join" Sakura said

"Here roll this dice" Hinata said

"ok " Tayuya said as the Dice rolled it landed on the element of Sound

"You are the element of Sound" Ino said

"What does that mean" She asked

"That you are in our gang and as the element of Sound and Ino has your cloak"Hinata said

"oh Her" Ino said handing her the cloak

"Heres your necklace that symbolise your in the Princess Kunoichi 12

"And this is your crown and conentrate power into it" Tenten said

"Sure" Tayuyaa sad as she closed her eyes and started concentrating as she did a stone appeared on the top of her crown

"Thats it" Tenten shouted

'We have found our eight member" Temari said

" Yes and she is Tayuya Princess of the Deadly Sound" Matsuri said

"Tayuya were on our way for our reward for killing someone we have to hurry" Sakura said as they teleported their way to the House of 500,000 yen

**So How was it Please review and please vote for the couples of this story on my profile The Other chapters has been edited**


End file.
